Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to an electronic apparatus, an information processing system, an information processing method, and a non-transitory recording medium.
Description of the Related Art
The electronic apparatuses shared by a plurality of users, such as a multifunctional peripheral (MFP), are recently provided with many functions, such that operation of such electronic apparatuses is rather complicated, especially, for a user who suffers from low vision.
Some electronic apparatuses are provided with a voice assistance service, which outputs voices to assist the vision impaired person, in operating the electronic apparatus such as the MFP. For example, a voice based mode and a vision based mode are switched by selection of a specific key. However, if the electronic apparatus is set to operate in the vision based mode by default, the vision impaired person still needs to operate the electronic apparatus to switch the mode without any voice assistance service.